


And They Were Roommates

by Jedi0rders



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Begging, Completed, Crushes, Degradation, F/M, Feelings, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Pining, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Roommates, Sex, Sexual Frustration, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, blowjob, praising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:33:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27185929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jedi0rders/pseuds/Jedi0rders
Summary: Fresh out of Hogwarts and struggling to find your footing, you’re in desperate need of a roommate. Luckily, two old friends have a spare bedroom in the apartment above their joke shop.
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Reader, Fred Weasley/You, George Weasley/Reader, George Weasley/You, george weasley x reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 204





	1. Welcome

You never expected yourself to be looking for a roommate. You had always been the type to live alone– finding joy in your privacy and alone time.

However, now that you were struggling to find a job in the Wizarding World, living alone was a luxury you could not afford. That’s how you found yourself standing in front of Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes after closing one night, attempting to muster up the courage to knock. 

When you had confided to your best friend, Ginny Weasley, that you were looking for a place to stay, she had instantly referred you to her brothers. Although they weren’t openly advertising a spare bedroom, they wouldn’t mind helping a friend in need, she assured you. 

Yet it felt wrong to ask them for a place to stay. It would only be until you found your footing, of course, but you couldn’t help but feel guilty as you knocked firmly on the shop door. 

You could hear the sound of footsteps descending stairs, and within a few moments, the lean, lanky form of one of the twins could be seen approaching the door. You gulped and rocked back and forth on your feet. 

It was Fred who opened the door. He greeted you with a smile and quickly ushered you inside. You thanked him softly and watched as he shut and locked the shop door behind you. 

“Ginny told us you’d be coming by.” He smiled reassuringly, definitely noticing your nerves. You nodded. 

“I hope you don’t mind, I’m not sure how much Ginny told you guys–”

“She just told us you needed a place to stay for a bit. How could we refuse our little sister’s best friend?” He chuckled and winked at you, to which you blushed.

You had always found the twins, specifically George, particularly attractive, and you’d be kidding yourself if you hadn’t had a crush on them before. You thought you’d gotten over your feelings for your best friend’s brothers, but apparently you hadn’t as you followed Fred through the dark shop. 

He led you up a small staircase, and you emerged into a small, messy flat. It was nice, with comfortable looking furniture, a decent–sized kitchen, and a beautiful view of the Hogsmeade street below. 

“Wow, this is a nice place,” you breathed as Fred showed you around the apartment. He chuckled at your words as he paused by one of the doors and raised a fist to knock. 

“Thanks, love. We try,” he grinned. Fred gave the door two quick knocks, and there was a small commotion behind the door as someone rushed to open it. 

“Whatdya want–” George began as he threw the door open. His eyes widened as they landed on you, standing behind Fred. His cheeks turned dangerously red, and you didn’t understand why until you glanced down. 

He was only wearing a towel– and it was a particularly low-hanging towel at that. You could see his inviting v-line, as well as the small trail of hair leading under the edge of the towel. You sucked in a breath as you forced your eyes back up, but not before examining his surprisingly toned chest. 

Fred burst into laughter at his twin’s expression, the latter who quickly slammed what you now knew to be the bathroom door closed. 

“Sorry! Merlin, Fred! Why didn’t you tell me Y/N was here!” He shouted from behind the wooden door. You let out a giggle as you slowly regained your composure. Fred turned to you with a grin on his face. 

“Because that was certainly more fun!” Fred called back as he began to lead you back through the apartment. He took you into a small room with a full bed, a rather large window, and an old-looking rug strewn across the floor. 

“Well, this is where you’ll be staying. Now it’s not much, but we haven’t really had any guests before–” he began, but you quickly cut him off as you stepped into the center of your new home. 

“It’s perfect, Freddie. Thank you so much.” 

—

After Fred helped you situate your small amount of luggage, he apologized for the bathroom incident, and then he left you to your own devices. You quickly shut and locked the door behind him before slumping onto your bed. 

You could hear Fred and George’s voices from somewhere else in the flat, but they weren’t clear enough for you to make out what they were saying. 

Okay, you thought. These walls are pretty thin. 

As you stared at the ceiling, you couldn’t help but think back to George’s half-naked body. You bit your lip as your mind replayed the scenario, his lean form opening the door, droplets of water on his skin, his hair and mess, and his towel. 

“Fuck,” You whispered to yourself. You could feel yourself getting turned on at the thought of his body. You bit your lip as one of your hands began to make its way toward your clothed center. 

Am I seriously doing this? My first night here, and I’m going to masturbate to the thought of one of my roommates, you thought to yourself. 

Despite your scolding, you couldn’t help but slip your hand under the hem of your trousers before playing with the hem of your lace panties. You screwed your eyes shut and imagined it was George doing this to you– that he was the one teasing you. 

“George,” You muttered as you finally slipped your hand under your panties and slid a finger through your growing wetness. 

You could imagine him hovering over you and watching you intently as he swiped through your slick folds. 

“You like that?” He would ask, repeating the motion and earning a soft moan from you. You nodded eagerly and bit your lip harder. 

Your hand moved back up to your clit, and you began to rub slow circles on it as you used your free hand to cup one of your breasts. 

“Please George,” you whimpered as you quickened the speed of the circles on your clit. 

“Please what?” He replied with a mischievous grin. His hand kept the same pace as he waited for your response. 

“Oh Merlin–” You moaned louder this time as you felt yourself nearing your peak. You gave into your teasing and rubbed your clit furiously. More strangled moans escaped your lips as you struggled to keep quiet. 

Normally you were never this loud, but it seemed like the thought of George was an insane turn-on. As you reached your peak, you imaged him praising you, and you shook as you came. 

“That’s it,” he cooed, rubbing you through your orgasm. “Cum for me baby. You’re such a good girl.”

As you came down from your high, you removed your hand from your trousers and inhaled deeply. You hoped you hadn’t been too loud. 

Unbeknownst to you, George had come to your room after dressing himself, intent on further apologizing. He was stopped, however, by the sounds of your moans. And then he heard it. 

He heard you moan his name, and he knew that if he didn’t leave at that moment, he would fuck you senseless. 

Of course you didn’t know this, because if you had, you would never leave your room again. You slowly rose to your feet and began to make your way towards the bathroom. You were suddenly eager for a cold shower as your conscious began to reprimand you. 

Getting involved with George was not a good idea. He was your friend, as well as your roommate, as well as your best friend’s brother. There were too many strings attached. 

But you couldn’t help but hope that something would happen between you two as you slipped into the now empty bathroom.


	2. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decide to make breakfast for the boys as a thank you gift.

The next morning, you decided to wake up bright and early and make the twins breakfast. As you slipped out of bed and trotted to the kitchen, still clad in your old pajama shorts and a faded tank top, you took in your surroundings in the growing daylight. 

You had noticed the messiness of the flat last night, but this morning you saw just how much it needed to be cleaned. You laughed to yourself as you came to a stop in the kitchen, your eyes landing on multiple open chip bags and dirty dishes piled high in the sink. Boys. 

Opting to finish all the dishes after breakfast, you pulled your wand from the waistband of your shorts and flicked it at the hanging pots and pans you hoped were clean. They soared through the air and landed on the stove, which you also flicked your wand at, and it magically turned on. 

As you continued to swish your wand this way and that to make a hearty breakfast, you failed to notice the noise of someone sneaking up behind you. 

“I wonder if they like French toast?” You muttered to yourself as a loaf of bread flashed through the air and landed next to the stove. 

“They do,” said the person behind you. 

You yelped and spun around quickly, your wand raised and ready to hex the intruder. 

“Woah woah woah! Is that any way to treat your roommate?” Fred teased with a grin as he reached a hand out and lowered your wand. You scoffed and turned back to your breakfast. 

“You almost gave me a heart attack, you git,” you said to him over your shoulder. You could feel him moving closer to you, and your breath hitched as one of his hands settled on your waist. 

“How about you let me finish breakfast? Since you’re our guest and all,” He said, his hand unmoving. 

You swallowed air and hastily shook your head. “No. This is my breakfast. And plus, I’m not a guest, I’m a roommate,” you replied, and you reached down and swatted his hand away. 

Fred got the message and took a step back. You felt relief flood you as you regained your personal space. It’s not that you didn’t find him attractive, you did, but you felt like fucking him on your first true day in the apartment wouldn’t do much good. 

“Suit yourself,” he said cheerily. He made his way to the kitchen table and pulled out a chair. You rolled your eyes. 

“So now you’re just going to sit there and watch me?” You asked as you moved your wand to flip a pancake. 

“Yep. Since you won’t let me help,” Fred replied. 

“You’re annoying,” you responded, to which Fred chuckled. 

The rest of the breakfast making process went smoothly. You managed to not burn anything, and you had coaxed Fred into setting the table for you. By the time you had set the last bit of food on the table, George emerged from the hallway containing the twins’ rooms. 

Your eyes flickered up and met his. He gave you a quick smile as he slipped into one of the free chairs. You could feel your cheeks heating as you sat across from him and began to fill your plate. 

“What’s all this for?” George asked with raised eyebrows as he looked between his brother and you. You shrugged and continued to shovel scrambled eggs onto your plate. 

“A thank you gift,” you replied. 

“Y/N, you don’t have to thank us. It’s no problem, really. You’re our friend,” Fred chimed in, to which you smiled. 

Conversation drifted into silence as you all began to stuff yourselves with food. Fred and George made sure to complement your cooking as they tried each item. You couldn’t help but laugh. 

When breakfast had finished, you once again took your wand and swished it at the dirty dishes. They swept over to the sink and began to wash themselves. You watched them for a moment before turning back to the table, where the twins were still sat. 

You cocked an eyebrow and glanced at the clock on the wall. Opening time for the joke shop was growing near. 

“Don’t you two have somewhere to be?” You grinned as you stepped over to the sink. 

“It’s our shop. It opens when we say it opens,” Fred replied. You gave a short laugh and turned to face the dishes. 

The sounds of chairs scraping reached your ears as the twins got up. They thanked you in unison before returning to their rooms, presumably getting ready for work. 

You sighed as you turned to look out of one of the large windows. People were already milling about the street below, and you couldn’t help but smile as you watched them. The town of Hogsmeade always put you in a good mood. 

After a quick moments contemplation, you decided to open one of the windows to hear the sounds of the street. As soon as you propped it open, a cool breeze swept through. You shivered as goose bumps formed on your skin. You hadn’t realized how warm the apartment was until you felt the outside air. 

As you turned and made your way back to the kitchen, another breeze blew through the window. You bit your lip as you felt your nipples harden under the thin fabric of your tank top. 

Before you could go to your room and throw a proper shirt on, Fred and George slipped back into the room. If they noticed your nipples poking through your shirt, they didn’t say anything. 

“So, we’re going to go down to the shop now,” George told you. You nodded. 

“Feel free to come visit,” Fred added with a grin as he moved past you and towards the stairs leading to the joke shop. 

George remained glued to the floor for a moment longer before he followed his brother. If you had been looking into his eyes, you would’ve seen that he was obviously staring at your chest. However, you were too flustered to make eye contact, so you didn’t notice. 

As the twins shut the door behind them, you released a breath of relief. You hurried to your room and threw on a hoodie. Then you returned to the living room and glanced around at the items littering the floor. 

Time to clean.


	3. Mistake?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George can’t stop thinking about you.

George’s POV

As Fred and I walked down the stairs to the shop, I couldn’t help but think about what I’d just seen. Y/N’s hard nipples had been poking through her top, and it took everything within me to leave her. 

“Alright Georgie?” Fred asked as he walked over to the shop door. 

I nodded absentmindedly. First she’s moaning my name, now her nipples are on full display. Is she trying to get me to fuck her? I could feel my dick starting to harden and I groaned. Great timing. 

Fred unlocked the shop door and changed the ’closed’ sign to ‘open’. Almost instantly, the bell at the door was chiming as the first customers walked in. 

Fred and I greeted them enthusiastically, but I couldn’t help but focus on my erection. After about half an hour of enduring my increasingly hardening cock, I slipped back up into the apartment to go to the bathroom. 

When I reached the last step, I was greeted by a shining, freshly cleaned apartment. My mouth dropped open as I looked around. It had never been this clean. 

Y/N, who had been resting on the couch and reading a book, looked up at my entrance. She smiled and hopped off the couch, walking over to me with a grin. 

“It’s not much, but I wanted to show you guys how thankful–”

I laughed and picked her up, swinging her around in my arms. She giggled as she looped her arms around my neck. After a few spins I set her back on the ground, our eyes locking, her tongue flicking out over her bottom lip. I stifled a groan as my mind flashed back to the reason I had come up here in the first place. 

“Um– thanks, Y/N. Sorry about the hug it’s just– it’s never been this clean. And Uh, I don’t know if someone’s ever done something so nice for us.” 

She waved a hand as if shrugging it off. “It’s no problem, it’s the least I could do. You guys have helped me loads by letting me stay here, so...” she trailed off, and I swore I saw her eyes flicker to my lips. 

I nodded and ran a hand through my hair, suddenly nervous. The air felt tense around us, as if we both weren’t telling the other something. Perhaps it was our mutual attraction?

Before I could stop myself, I pulled her towards me. Her eyes widened curiously, but she quickly closed them as I crashed my lips onto hers. A small moan escaped her lips as we kissed, and the noise went straight to my already hardened dick. I groaned in response, yet kept my hands firmly on her waist. 

Before we could go any further, she disconnected from me and took a step back. I couldn’t help myself from frowning slightly. I was sure I wasn’t the only one who had been waiting for that to happen. 

She gave me an awkward smile and wiped her mouth on the back on her hand. For a moment, neither of us said anything. We just stared at each other. Then, she spoke. 

“That shouldn’t have happened.”

My stomach sank at her words. My eyebrows furrowed but I slowly nodded, attempting to hide my disappointment. She looked at the floor and I frowned. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t– I wasn’t thinking. I’m sorry. I should’ve asked you–” I began, but she quickly cut me off. 

“No, it’s okay. I– I wanted that. At least, I thought I did, but I don’t want to complicate things, and–”

I nodded again and her eyes finally met mine. She trailed off and gave me a small smile before turning and walking back to her room. I watched her go, then heard the door shut quietly and the click of the lock. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair once again. 

Fuck. I just messed everything up. And I still have an erection. 

Rolling my eyes in annoyance at myself, I slipped into the bathroom and unbuckled my belt, then roughly shoved my trousers and pants down enough to free my dick. It sprung up, red and painfully hard. Precum was already leaking from the tip. 

I roughly grabbed my dick in one hand and started to jerk it. Against my will, images of Y/N flashed in my mind. Her hard nipples. Her moaning my name. Her tight pussy around my cock.

“Fuck, Y/N,” I muttered, my breathing ragged. “You’re going to be the death of me.”

With a few more tugs, I was cuming to the thought of her. I attempted to stifle my moans, and as I cleaned myself up and began to make my way down to the shop, I couldn’t help but want to sneak by her door and see if she was getting herself off, too. 

I restrained myself, however, and slipped back down the stairs. We would have to resolve this later.


	4. You Owe Me Ten Galleons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are awkward between you and George, and Fred decides to take matters into his own hands.

For the next few days, nothing happened between you and George. As a matter of fact, you made sure nothing happened. You stayed out of his way and avoided him every time he attempted to corner you. If Fred noticed the shift in attitude between the two of you, he didn’t say anything. At least not to you. 

You sighed as you slumped onto your bed, staring up at the smooth white ceiling. You didn’t enjoy avoiding George, it was quite a hard task, but it had to be done. You knew that if you were alone with him again, you wouldn’t be able to contain yourself. 

That kiss had been the most amazing kiss you’d ever had. It was urgent and needy– and surprisingly a little rough. You guessed that was because George was just as desperate for it as you were. 

It took everything you had to step away from him. And you kind of regretted it. 

Sure, fucking George would likely wreck havoc on the atmosphere of the flat, but you would finally be satisfied. Ever since you had seen him half naked in the bathroom, you’d wanted to be fucked by him. 

Suddenly a small knock sounded at your door. You inhaled deeply and propped yourself up on your elbows. “Come in!”

The door opened just enough for Fred’s head to poke in. He had a mischievous grin on his face, and you frowned in worry. He was planning something. 

“What’s up?” You asked as you furrowed your eyebrows. He wasn’t fooling you for a second. 

You could tell he shrugged by the way his head moved slightly. “Nothing really. You just got a package delivered by owl, I wanted to drop it off.”

Your frown deepened as you glanced at the window right beside your bed. “If I had a package delivered, it would come through this–”

But before you could process what was happening, Fred had shoved his brother into your room and slammed the door shut behind him. He then quickly cast a locking charm on the door which only he could lift. You could practically hear his shit-eating grin as he called through the door,

“You two have something to talk about! Or maybe, y’know, not talk about! I don’t care. I’m leaving, I’ll be back in a few hours. You’ll have either killed each other or had sex by then. Either is fine with me!”

And with that you could hear the sound of his retreating footsteps. You screamed his name and ordered him to return and unlock the door right this instant, but he was already gone. You slumped back down in your bed and refused to look at George, who was awkwardly stood right beside the door. 

He shifted uncomfortably as he studied you. You could feel his eyes on you and you grimaced. 

“Stop staring at me,” you said to the ceiling. The feeling of eyes on you suddenly stopped. He had listened. 

“Sorry,” he muttered. You could hear him stepping around, presumably checking out the multiple trinkets lining your multiple shelves. You groaned and sat back up, crossing your arms and staring at him intently. He met your gaze with a sheepish smile. 

“Did you ask Fred to do this?” You asked calmly. 

He shook his head. “No, I only told him we weren’t talking, I didn’t–”

“So you told him we kissed?”

“Well yeah, he’s my–”

“George!” You hissed, grabbing a pillow from your bed and chucking it at his head. It hit him and bounced off harmlessly. “Why did you tell him!”

“Why does it matter? He has eyes after all, I’m sure he can see–”

“See what? There’s nothing to see!” You shot back, jumping to your feet. You crossed your arms and grit your teeth. 

“Of course there is! C’mon, whatever’s between us,” he gestured a hand between the two of you. “Is insanely noticeable! Fred gave me shit about it the first night!”

“Why, because he saw me checking you out? Oh whatever! You tell me if a girl within her right mind wouldn’t check out some abs!” You fired back. 

George processed your words for a moment and then smirked. “So you think I have abs then?”

“Are you blind? Of course you–” you began, but cut yourself off as you realized what you were saying. You fumed silently as he took a few steps towards you. 

“Y’know, you weren’t the only one who saw or heard something they liked that night.” He spoke lowly, his voice taking on a hint of lust. 

You gulped and shuffled back a few paces as he continued to move forward. 

“What do you mean?” You asked. 

“I heard you that night. I heard you moan my name.”

You blanched, your eyes widening, before red spread across your cheeks. You could’ve died of embarrassment on the spot if it weren’t for your budding anger. He had been spying on you!

“Y-you were spying on me?!” You practically yelled. He shook his head and took another step forward. A foot separated the two of you. 

“No. I came to apologize about the bathroom incident. It’s not my fault you were being so fucking loud,” George said, his eyes flickering to your lips as he took another step forward. 

You inhaled sharply again. You didn’t bother to move backwards, in fact, you were practically resisting the urge to pounce on him. You were insanely turned on by the fact that he had heard you moaning his name and the thought that he had probably gotten off to it. You were also spurred on by his lust ridden expression. 

“You think that’s loud?” You replied. His eyes widened slightly and you fought the urge to grin. “You have no idea.”

“Fuck.” He groaned quietly, and you dared a glance at his lower half. There was a tent in his pants where his dick would be. You eyed it for a moment before meeting his gaze once more. 

“Someone’s enjoying this,” you gestured to his obvious hard on, and he gave a strained chuckle. 

“I’m not the only one,” he shot back, taking long strides forward so that mere inches separated you. “If I slipped my hand down your pants right now, I’m sure I’d find that your pussy is soaked.”

You snorted and looked up at him defiantly. “You wish.”

He returned your gaze for a second, the air thick with sexual tension. And then he broke the silence. 

“Can I kiss you?”

You didn’t answer, you simply slammed your lips onto his. He moaned into the kiss, his hands moving to grip your waist, then your ass. Your hands tangled themselves in his ginger hair while your tongues fought for dominance. George won, and his tongue entered your mouth, instantly beginning to swipe against your own. 

This made you moan, and George tightened his grip on your ass. You stayed like this for a while, your hands in his hair, his tongue in your mouth, before you finally pulled away with a hungry grin. 

“Fuck me.”

“No need to tell me, love.” He replied, and he shoved you roughly onto the bed. He lowered himself on top of you and attached his lips to your neck as his fingers played with the hem of your shirt. 

He lifted the garment as far as he could with his lips still sucking on your neck. His hands began to explore the exposed skin. Then he slipped one hand under your shirt and swiftly pulled down your right bra cup, allowing your breast to spring free. 

His hand groped your boob fiercely, squeezing it and rubbing it. You moaned in pleasure as each squeeze furthered your arousal. 

George moved his lips further down your neck, leaving a trail of already forming hickeys in his wake. You silently cursed him for leaving so many- this would be hell to cover up. You quickly abandoned these thoughts, however, as he detached himself and began to shove your shirt over your head. 

You pulled it off and tossed it to the side. Before he could try, you reached behind yourself and swiftly unclasped your bra. You tossed that to the side as well, and then looked back at George. He was staring at you breasts with a hunger. 

“So fucking hot,” he mumbled before lowering his lips to a nipple and beginning to suck. Your hands found his hair again and held him to your tit. You groaned as his teeth rolled the hardened nub of your nipple between them. 

“Merlin, George,” you breathed as one of his hands found your other breast and began to tweak the nipple. 

He alternated between breasts, and the attention your nipples were receiving was enough to soak your panties. When he finally moved from your breasts to the waistband of your pants, your hands flew to the buttons and began to undo them. 

“Uh uh,” he tutted, grabbing your hands and pushing them away. You whined as he looked up at you through hooded eyes. 

“You just sit there and look pretty, okay? Can you do that, love?” He said sweetly as his fingers crept to the buttons and started to slowly undo them. You nodded. 

When he had unbuttoned the last button, he slowly pulled your pants off and tossed them to the side. He then focused on your lacy back thong, and you were thanking Merlin that you had decided to wear it today. 

“It almost seems to me like you were planning for this,” he said as he glanced up at you. “This little thing?” He said with a small chuckle as he reached under the waistband and pulled it so it slapped against your skin. You moaned and threw your head back. 

He chuckled again and pushed the thong to one side so he could fully see your pussy. He groaned at the sight, one hand moving to palm his erection through his jeans. 

“Look at this,” he muttered as he moved his head toward your center. You could feel his breath on your folds and you writhed with need. 

“You’re so wet. You’re glistening Y/N. All this for me?” George looked up at you once more and smiled innocently at your needy expression. 

“Please,” you spoke. He cocked his head slightly and stared at you. 

“Please what?” He teased, his breath still tickling your pussy. 

“Please, George. Oh fuck, please just–”

“You need to be more specific than ‘please’, love.”

“Please eat me out!” You begged, throwing your head back onto the bed in defeat. He smiled mischievously and finally lowered his lips to your soaking cunt. 

His tongue licked a stripe through your folds once, then again, before his mouth moved to your clit. You began to let out small moans as he sucked on the bundle of nerves. Then, he raised a hand and swiped his fingers through your slick pussy. With the wetness he gathered, he was easily able to slip a finger into your hole. 

You moaned loudly and could feel him smile against your clit in response. He began to quickly thrust his finger in and out, going all the way to the third knuckle before pulling it almost entirely out. After a few minutes of this, he added a second finger, and your eyes rolled back in pleasure. 

“George,” you breathed. A familiar knot was forming in your stomach as he continued his assault on your pussy.

He seemed to understand this, and his fingers began to curl inside of you, hitting your sweet spot. He hit it repeatedly, and you let out a string of louder moans until you finally reached your high. 

“Oh fuck, George! Holy shit! I’m fucking cumming!” You moaned as your body began to shake. George continued his movements, not letting up as he carried you through your orgasm. 

When you came down from your high, he gave once last swipe through your pussy with his tongue before he retreated altogether. He stood and looked down at you on the bed with a wide grin. His mouth and chin were slick with your juices. 

Without saying anything, George quickly shed his shirt and jeans. You watched him hungrily, your tongue swiping over your lips in anticipation. 

When he finally removed his boxers, you groaned at his length. He was long and thick, and the thought suddenly crossed your mind that he wouldn’t be able to fit in you. 

This thought was quickly swept away, however, as he beckoned for you to come closer. You scooted to the edge of the bed so that you were eye-level with his hard cock. He looked down at you with heavy lids, and you grinned as you realized you now had the control. 

You reached a hand out and gently wrapped it around his dick. George exhaled deeply and you smiled. You began to move your hand up and down his shaft at a steady pace, purposefully not giving much attention to his tip. After a minute or two of this teasing, he growled and grabbed the back of your head, pushing your face towards his dick. 

You quickly opened your mouth as he shoved you right onto his cock. His thick member filled your mouth and you moaned. The vibrations only spurred him farther, and he grabbed a fistful of your hair as he began fucking your mouth. 

“You look so fucking hot right now Y/N,” he moaned through the obscene sounds you were making on his dick. He released you hair and you popped off his dick, wiping the spit from your chin and regaining your breath. You looked up at him through your eyelashes and brought your lips back to his cock. 

He watched you intently as you once again engulfed his dick. One of your hands pumped the area that your mouth didn’t cover, while the other began to fondle his balls. 

“Fuck. Just like that, love. That’s a good girl,” he mumbled as he watched you. 

Him calling you a good girl made you moan again, and you dropped your hand from his balls to your wet center. You began to play with your clit as you sucked him off, and the sight almost became too much for George. 

He pulled his dick away from your mouth before he could cum. He chuckled breathily and you stood up. You locked lips in a short kiss before he was laying you back on the bed. 

“Spread your legs for me,” he ordered, and instantly your legs spread wide, granting him an excellent view of your glistening cunt. 

“Now beg,” one of his hands gripped his cock and jerked it slightly as he moved to stand between your legs. He grabbed your hips and pulled your ass to the end of the bed, then began to line himself up with your wet center. 

He ran his cock through you folds and teased your entrance. You were moaning in pleasure just from this. 

“Please fuck me. Please George, please fuck me. I want your cock in me so bad. I need it. I need you,” you whined, and that was all he needed. 

He sunk into you all at once, gave you a brief moment to adjust, and then began a quick pace. His balls slapped your ass obscenely and his dick hit your sweet spot every time he thrusted into you. 

He leaned over you, his hands planting themselves on either side of your head as he fucked you. You locked eyes with him and almost came right then and there. The way he was looking at you was so intense- so passionate. You moaned wantonly and reached a hand down to rub your clit. 

He noticed this and knocked your hand away. You were about to protest, but his hand took its place and started rubbing quick circles on your clit. 

This was enough to send you over the edge, and your eyes rolled back as you came for the second time.

George moaned loudly as your cunt clenched around him. The image of you so lost in pleasure was enough to make him cum, too. He gave one last hard thrust before ropes of his sticky cum coated your insides. You smiled contently and ran a hand through your messy hair. 

George disappeared for a moment and quickly returned with a wet cloth. He cleaned you both up and then cautiously sat on the bed beside you. You hadn’t moved since your orgasm, and you glanced at him apprehensively before sitting up. 

“You okay?” You asked quietly. He nodded. 

“I just wasn’t sure if you wanted me to stay, or-”

“Of course I want you to stay,” you replied and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. He smiled in reply and you crawled further into the bed, getting comfortable on the pillows. He followed your lead and positioned himself behind you, wrapping his arms around your middle. 

Neither of you spoke. You simply just enjoyed the sound of the other’s breathing until you finally drifted off into sleep. 

—

The next morning, you and George emerged from your room rather late. As you both entered the kitchen, you were met by Ginny and Fred, who were both grinning widely. 

You groaned and covered your face with your hands. George rolled his eyes and shook his head. 

“Told you they’d still be together. Freddie, you owe me 10 galleons!” Ginny squealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaand the end! honestly, I could’ve written a lot more for this fic, but i didn’t want to make it too long! anyways, here’s what you’ve all be waiting for! I hope you enjoyed, make sure to leave a comment or kudos if you did <3


End file.
